pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Super Igor/Archive 3
Archive 1. Archive 2. Archive 3. Recent vandalism Ok, I am going to say this ONCE. Stop fucking with Igor. I don't care if he sucks at guild wars, I don't care if he's stupid and I don't care if any of these other pointless insults are true. Anyone who vandalizes his userpage, user talk, removes his comments anywhere or messes with any builds he's authored will be banned, and the bans are going to start getting longer and longer. I'm fed up with this retarded behavior. It stops now. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:48, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :Oh. This is getting slightly out of hand, imo. Seems to me like I'm the only person who "likes" Igor, and that's quite strange considering that he isn't very "disruptive" anymore. Oh well, everyone knows that teh intrawebs=dramafest. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:38, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :: I like Igor :( But yeah, its out of hand Gogey 23:19, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::I'm his mate, not spoken to him for awhile now... shame pvx community is pretty much a group of elitists who think they rule GW. Rainbow Ftw ::::Hi Rainbow, I am speaking with you right now m8, and /agreed about most of pvx community, just saying that they are extremely elite because they play for some top guild doesnt make me respect them niether it gives them a permission to write things they do. Readem is cool though, always liked the guy... --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:43, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Even if that is true, DP, what does it have to do with disliking Igor's personality? Also, noone asked Igor to respect them, just to heed their advice because chances are they know more about the game than you. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:47, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Rainbow knows a lot about gw. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:49, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::"you" was directed at you Igor. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:50, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I don't mind people being elitists, some people just have more spare time on hand, just to waste it on a game. Anyway, I hate it when those elitists have attitudes and generally act like fuckwits, though. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:51, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Really? Oh, I know quite a bit about the game actually. /agreed with Ricky. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:51, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Your dialogue is wandering now and completely missing the point of what I said. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:57, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::SO!? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:58, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You said something? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:59, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Igor I just got kicked from my guild for saying NO U to an officer, what should I do? Gogey 12:01, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh gosh, whant to join BraG? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:03, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Sure I guess ?_? Gogey 12:06, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I like your eyebrows. Ign? :) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:07, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :::My eyebrows are sexy. I'm on Zomg Gogey atm. Gogey 12:08, 25 April 2008 (EDT) ::Itsa gooooogey, let me change pc then. :) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:11, 25 April 2008 (EDT) HI2U Igor Returning the salutation :D [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 22:36, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :<3 how are you u dude? :) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:09, 26 April 2008 (EDT) Stop remaking pages that an Admin has just deleted recently. It means that they have to go back and delete them again. There's plenty of crappy builds to make fun of rather than recreating deleted pages with random stuff on them. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:57, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :He should recreate them on his userpage anyway, amirite, also, its funny. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 07:58, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::No, you are not right :3 Brandnew pew pew me! :::Im norite? :'( --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 08:00, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::I believe they are on his User space if not in Grinch's Leet section. Also, no it's not funny. It was funny when he posted them and thought they were awesome. The vengeance joke's pretty worn out now to be honest. And it's creating unnecessary work for an admin who is trying to keep people from browbeating you. I'm sure he'd appreciate that. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:03, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :U mean srs bsns panic? U naziuu! >:( --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 08:07, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::yeye. nazi. But yes. Wizardboy has posted a big "don't pester Igor" warning on the top of your page. You really shouldn't undo work that he's done because that's probably going to annoy him. And annoying someone who wants to protect you is pretty stupid tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:09, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::*crys*, dont worry Frwrd just deleted it, and you are too srs, vengeance joke cant die. ¬.¬ --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 08:10, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Panic, u have tagged it for deletion, u give him moar work, how dare u Panic! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 08:13, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Godbox said,"Seems to me like I'm the only person who 'likes' Igor". SO not true since I liek Igor too :D, and also mudkipz.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 23:37, 27 April 2008 (EDT) Spam While I agree with what Wizardboy said at the top of the page, you know better than to spam, especially twice in a row. See you in a week. -- Armond Warblade 13:05, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Poor igor =(. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 13:06, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Dramas They're afoot. Discuss. --71.229 13:10, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ahahha hahahahahahaahahahahhahahahaahhahahahahhahahaahhahahaahahahahaha —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:14, 29 April 2008 (EDT) = erection. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:28, 29 April 2008 (EDT) := that thing your mom raves about constantly. --20pxGuildof 18:37, 29 April 2008 (EDT) no fucking sex in soviet russia comrads!! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:42, 7 May 2008 (EDT) IGOR! Stop being an ass and come and save us from the advancing nazi forces, with Ricky in the lead! Soviet of Russia needs to strike back with some strong communists! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:36, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :You got userbox too! :D [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:40, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::removed it... Rainbow Ftw ::ffs leave it alone... Rainbow Ftw :::1RV. --71.229 14:55, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Idk what that menas, now stop being a f'ing immature dick and leave this shit alone. Rainbow Ftw :::::lern2policy. Also, have a peep at this one while you're at it. --71.229 14:59, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::The second box kinda sucks. The first one looks like it's implying Germans are Nazi's... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:00, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::The obvious solution here is don't be dicks. Stop editing the guy's userpage, no matter how much of a troll or how bad at GW he is. Lord of all tyria 15:01, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::NPA. lol. Godliest and me actually like Igor. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:02, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::And he makes me smile. --71.229 15:02, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I like him better than this reverting Rainbow person. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:04, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Much better. Igor is also better looking. --71.229 15:04, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::srsly, 71.229 fuck off; the userboxes aren't funny; if Igor (my friend) asks me to chnage it I will... now stop being a prick and jsut get back to ur own pitiful existence rather than troll users on PvX. Plz threaten me with NPA again; I'm sure the userbox inciting that Igor will die young is considered a non-personal attack... fuckwit. Rainbow Ftw :::::::::::::He's Russian. Russians die from liver failure before they turn thirty. Scientific fact. --71.229 15:06, 29 April 2008 (EDT) : Wow; racial sterotyping... another badge of honour for your trolling banner. Rainbow Ftw ::I don't think Russians are a race. I think the word you are looking for there is 'ethnic'. I also think badges do not go on banners, but we can blame that one on Chernobyl. --71.229 15:10, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::: /bored now, gonna go have a life... plz leave this alone... it's rly not worth it. You know ur being harsh, so just stop. Rainbow Ftw ::::IN SOVIET RUSSIA, LIFE HAS YOU! AH-AH-AH-AH-AH! NOW LET US BE MERRY AND DANCE NAKED IN THE COLD SIBERIAN NIGHT! --71.229 15:13, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::*cues tumbleweed and crickets* no mate.Rainbow Ftw ::::::Zzz. I don't particularly like Igor, but this is getting pretty old. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:16, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::As an Irishman, it's my cultural responsibility to make fun of the only country that's drunker than mine. :::::::But srsly, all in good fun. --71.229 15:17, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::This Rainbow person fails. He fails super hard. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:17, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Sure, make fun of him for being Russian. However spending hours at a time going out of your way to annoy him or trying desperately to demonstrate that you are more intelligent than him / know more about x subject than him is pretty tiresome. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:19, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::: --71.229 15:24, 29 April 2008 (EDT) I'd like to point out that medical statistics are not stereotypes. Stereotypes are applying the characteristics of a minority to the majority. Medical statistics apply the characteristics of the majority to everyone. that is all. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:18, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :It's like: "zomg u said african americans haf black skin, U RACIST /kickban" ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:20, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::maybe later I'll give half a shit... Rainbow Ftw :::It appears you do give a shit, seeing you're replying. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:21, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::....no Rainbow Ftw :::::Also, a distinct attitude of not wanting to learn anything means you're as bad as Igor and tbh you can live out your life as uneducated as you wish. Ignorance is bliss I hear. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:23, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Wouldn't that imply that in the future he will care less, as the "half a shit" that he will give in the future is less than the "shit" he gives now? *confused* Dejh 15:24, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::you have no clue who I am, or how intelligent I am; fuck off. Rainbow Ftw ::::::::Ok seriously. Nobody cares how intelligent Igor and co are. You're just making yourself look like a prick by starting this up every couple of days. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:30, 29 April 2008 (EDT) : I didn't start this shit up, Igor merely requested on GW to me to remove the insulting userboxes.. I merely did and they kept getting put back up there. Rainbow Ftw ::That wasn't aimed at you. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:33, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Yo shut the fuck up. None of you have said anything funny yet. — SkaKid 15:37, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :HEY SKAKID -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:39, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::YEAH TAB? — SkaKid 15:40, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::WHAT DO YOU CALL A NUT STUCK TO A WALL? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:40, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::A NIGGER? — SkaKid 15:44, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::NO, A WALNUT. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:45, 29 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::LOLOLOLOL — SkaKid 15:45, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::GAIZ, I DON'T GET IT ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:47, 29 April 2008 (EDT) IGOR! HAI2U in game! I saw you today in HB outpost, you were on a monk, I was disappointed at that, but nice to see you.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 22:23, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Lame You should seriosuly reconsider what you think is fun and not and how much you can "take" and still consider it a joke. Currently your level of acceptance toward racist jokes or equal is negative four. If you're even considering staying around at the internet you should definitely consider to rethink what you consider acceptable, because otherwise you'll be treated as you're here. Like a little baby you will at the first sign of disagreement between you and someone else starting to scream, trash and cry about that person being wrong; while lacking any form of proof of your statement being true, or the other persons being false. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:13, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :And the example of the baby was nothing more than an metaphor to try to further make clear of my previous statements. And I still hold no grudge against anyone for all that matters, however I'm getting tired of the constant dramafests that tend to revolve around Igor. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:21, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::no mate... you are fail Rainbow Ftw :::Some of you are my friends, others know me at least and we get along. Do everyone a favour, all of you... give it a rest please. Selket Shadowdancer 13:00, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ... All of you fucking shut up. This is an old joke and its getting boring. Go find a better place to troll. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:17, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :/agree Selket Shadowdancer 13:56, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::Am I the only one that kinda likes Igor or what o.O; ? --Saz 15:48, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::No, he is a good friend of mine too. We both live in the same city. Selket Shadowdancer 15:50, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::He's bad. — SkaKid 15:52, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Doesn't mean everyone should act like a dick though does it? Selket Shadowdancer 15:53, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::He's a dick too so it's cool. — SkaKid 15:56, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Not if people leave him alone he isn't. Seriously there's just no need for this sort of behaviour. Selket Shadowdancer 16:04, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'm his friend, all this is because I helped him by following his request (removing hurtful userboxes on his userpage)Rainbow Ftw ::::::::Oh. Sorry for all the drama, then. --71.229 16:28, 30 April 2008 (EDT) admins, if this page is supposed to be locked, you should probably know you can get around it with an &action=edit :::::::::In that case, perhaps I should just ban everyone who edits this page (particularly given that it's been a source of constant idiocy). At the moment though, I believe it's only protected against people who aren't registered. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 17:12, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Yeah, I had a version of the page cached from when I wasn't logged in. Disregard that. --71.229 17:15, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::He hasn't been a dick when talking to me anyway... --Saz 20:17, 30 April 2008 (EDT) o_o.....----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:26, 1 May 2008 (EDT) Hey faggot No u! Watsup? Hide-And-Seek 09:29, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :WIKI DRAMA! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:31, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::HEY RICKY, WHATS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN WIKI DRAMA AND GUILD WARS DRAMA? Hide-And-Seek 09:45, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::Cocks. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:47, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Thanks. I was always wondering that. Hide-And-Seek 09:47, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::You're welcome, bra. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:48, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I DONT WEAR BRAS. Hide-And-Seek 09:50, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::You do in the weekends. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:51, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::>.> ........ <.<........ >.< *backs away slowly, trying to not draw any attention* --Saz 22:09, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Throwing boners isn't yet implemented in game. Big difference there. -- Armond Warblade 00:50, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::BTW, if we re-open the Design-a-Profession Contest and makes a Boner Thrower, they have to fucking win. --20pxGuildof 07:25, 3 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Shout: "I don't appreciate that!" ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:24, 3 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Each foe within earshot suffers Dazed for 1 second for each boner in your face. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:45, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ... HEY FAGs! I'm back! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:01, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Fawk Why did you remove the good user box! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:03, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :I dont liek it, it looks as if communists are nazi votahs (which is funny, but doesnt make sence) are you sad? Also, changing my userpage soon. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:05, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::THEN PUT ON ZE USER BOX! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:19, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::ARGHHHHH!? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:20, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Rawr Don't edit his page and start more fuckn conflicts. ~~ 17:03, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :He lieks me. ¬.¬ and rly im not teh troll. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:04, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :: If you aren't a troll, then follow that. ~~ 17:06, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :Im not feedin em. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:09, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::Yes, I'd have to say that messing with his page IS indeed trolling. ~~ 17:10, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::awww --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:15, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ohaidere - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:47, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :What iz nookz <_< ~ ĐONT TALK 05:52, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::nookz iz nookz - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:55, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::Woot, I thought it's nooks. Made no sense. ~ ĐONT TALK 07:20, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Sorry, I'm not qualified enough in the field of "Dmitry's Friends" to comment on whether he is going from a state of 0 friends to >0 friends. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:30, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Although I am qualified enough in the field of "Dmitry's Name" to know it's really fun to say his last name. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 07:31, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::: FOR MOTHER RUSSIA, FOR THE BEARS!!!!111!!!!!111!!!!!@!ELEVENONE. (medved means a bear in russian, Dmitry is a fan of Ursan Blessing!) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:39, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::You know, the Bear is the symbol of Berlin, which is Nazi capital. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:41, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Oh fuck! I herd Russians are rasist biatch yeah! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:44, 7 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::omg, not racists D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 14:46, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I discriminate you nazi votah! D:< --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:50, 7 May 2008 (EDT) My grammar Is to a higher standard of quality than yours --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] 15:42, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :I BELIEVE YOU MEAN 'IS OF' A HIGHER QUALITY, NOT 'IS TO', CITIZEN. --Pentient Engine Grammaticus 15:45, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::Hahahahahaha. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 15:46, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::onoz!!! I failed on teh interwebs, my life is meaningless! --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] 16:37, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Hosht, failfailfail ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:40, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Steroids Has been moved to Build:A/W HB Moebius Sin as per PvX:NAME. ~ ĐONT TALK 17:57, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :Oh, ok thanks, what was wrong with the name? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:18, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::Moebius isn't spelled Mobius :P ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:19, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::Möbius. --71.229 18:21, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::MAEOOIEOUEOUEeoieueOEUEIIIOUAAIUbius. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:23, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::U LAIK?????????@?@?@?@??@??? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:28, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Steroids? D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:29, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeh, u laik it not? D: --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:32, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I don't do steroids ... >> ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 18:33, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Good boy. :) Selket Shadowdancer 18:38, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hey Selket! JHoin the trollingz! ;) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:44, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Trolling? I'm just commending him for not doing drugs! Drugs is bad! :p Selket Shadowdancer 18:59, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Why did you lol? :sign phail. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 19:15, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ... #Is that English? Because it sure doesn't look like it. #''Did you even read frvwfr's post?'' Don't discuss. ANYTHING. Especially don't respond to someone saying "Don't discuss" by saying "yea, kinda, this isn't a talk page," because the whole reason we don't want people discussing is because every edit to the noticeboard pings a few hundred watchlists. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 11:17, 10 May 2008 (EDT) That comment was epic. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:19, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :I dont think that it was edited by someone to this state and im sorry for starting a conversation, that comment was soo epic. xD --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:37, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Troll Socks! Ima Pikachu! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 06:02, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :Yeah they do, kill all trolls naw bitch! gogogogogo and urself too, no matter how much u sukatit u arr --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:37, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::Cookies? Ima Pikachu too! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:39, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::wtf? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 06:40, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::: ~ ĐONT TALK 06:40, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::wtf [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:42, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::wtf? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 07:28, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::wtf? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 09:01, 11 May 2008 (EDT) I am a Pikachu! and I want some fuck! Lord of all tyria 12:59, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :urar bad... ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:00, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::Oh well. Maybe you should learn to play the game, even learning to read skill descriptions might help you out. Lord of all tyria 13:03, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::12 y/o noob telling me to learn to play? lolololol gtfo. also your above comment about being a pikachu is gay. ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:04, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::omnomnomnomnom! [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 13:05, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::What comment? Oops. Lord of all tyria 13:06, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::what?! xD ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:07, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::/Thunder. *missed* Lord of all tyria 13:09, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Dont be an offensive dick Lord. ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:12, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::No worries there. Having fun? Lord of all tyria 13:13, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Hell yea, your comments are so funneh. ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:16, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::inorite? Lord of all tyria 13:16, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::inowut? ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:17, 11 May 2008 (EDT) No U You can be the biggest idiot since you can't even BiP in HA. Are you happy now? Hide-And-Seek 11:12, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :Basically we taek ur muneez, transfer them to your bank account. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:06, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::No, you lot can be biggest idiots for failing @ calling so much lol. ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:38, 25 May 2008 (EDT) How do I make a frigin Archive? ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:45, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :Move this page to whatever you wanna call your archive. Click on "my talk" put the link to the place you moved your previous talk to on it and you're done. Most likely. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:52, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::Move the page to User talk:Super Igor/Archive 3, then put Archive 3 at the top of the page. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:53, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :Pfff, all that wiki thing makes my head hurt...move this, archive that, make a link there...I will try. thanks. (EC) ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 17:55, 25 May 2008 (EDT)